Inkjet printers operate by sweeping a pen with one or more inkjet nozzles above a print medium and applying a precision quantity of liquid ink from specified nozzles as they pass over specified pixel locations on the print medium.
When a number of pixels in a particular area of an absorbent print medium such as bond paper absorb the liquid solvent constituent (typically water) of the ink, the paper fibers in that area will expand until the solvent has evaporated or otherwise dispersed. Because the dampened area of the print medium is typically constrained in the plane of the paper by adjacent less damp areas and/or by the paper advance mechanism and from below by a platen, the dampened area has a tendency to buckle upwards towards the nozzle (a problem referred to as "cockle"). If the height of the buckle exceeds the nominal spacing between the pen and the paper, then the ink in that area will be scraped by the pen as the pen retraces over some or all of the buckled area during a subsequent sweep over the same in the opposite direction (bidirectional and certain color printing modes) or prior to printing a sweep over an overlapping area (multiple pass printing modes). Such scraping causes smearing of the still damp ink and a degradation of image quality.
A related problem is "curling" of the paper. As a result of the differential absorption of solvent on the two sides of the paper, once the paper exits from the feed mechanism, it is no longer under tension and has a tendency to curl. Depending upon the extent of the curl, which is a function of both overall image density and throughput speed, the printed surface will be urged against various stationary parts of the printer between the carriage and the output tray, and at least the densest parts of the image will be smeared.
The print medium becomes damper and remains damp for a longer time as more ink is applied on the same area of the print medium. Thus, the probability of buckling or curling increases when ink density of a print image increases to produce intense black or colored portions of the image. The probability of smearing also increases when the speed of the printer increases and less time is allowed for the ink to dry, or when the distance between the paper and the nozzle is reduced to more accurately define the size and location of the individual dots of ink. Problems associated with scraping of the nozzles against the raised portions of the image are most noticeable during high quality multiple pass printing modes in which the nozzle passes several times over the same area. The curling problem is particularly noticeable in high quality, high throughput (single pass) printing modes in which a large quantity of ink is deposited over a relatively large area in a relatively short time.
One known solution of the scraping problem is to increase the spacing between the pen and the print medium. However, because such an increase in spacing would reduce the precision and sharpness of the ink drops and thus degrade the print quality, that solution is not satisfactory for printing high quality graphics applications.
Another known solution of the smearing problem is to accelerate the evaporating of the solvent by heating the print medium as it is being printed and/or circulating dry air over the freshly printed image; however excessive heating interferes with the proper adherence between the ink and the print medium, and may also cause the less densely inked areas to shrink and/or to become brittle and discolored. These problems may also be avoided by providing a relatively long fixed time delay between successive sweeps by the pen. However, such a solution would decrease the throughput of the printer. At a time when the industry is in a pursuit to increase the throughput of printers so that they can keep up with the increasing throughput of central processing units, such a solution is unsatisfactory.
Thus, the prior art has failed to provide a satisfactory solution for printing a high quality graphics image at a high throughput rate, which is further exacerbated if additional dots of ink are selectively applied between adjacent pixels, thereby effectively doubling the number of dots of ink, in order to increase image density and/or to provide a smoother boundaries for any curved or diagonal images ("Resolution Enhancement Technology"),